Under Our Sakura Tree
by Alec Scarlet
Summary: Natsume's hand felt cold when her hand had gone. He terribly missed it. He wanted it back. No. He needed it, badly. Puppy love inside! R&R!


**Author's Note**: Okay, this is my fourth fanfic about Mikan and Natsume! ^ ^ I decided to write this when our wifi was broken because there was nothing to do. Idea popped up out of the blue. Finished this in 2 hours! 8D I hope you enjoy it and R&R! Characters are not mine! They all belong to Tachibana-san!

**Summary: **Natsume's hand felt cold when her hand had gone. He terribly missed it. He wanted it back. No. He _needed_ it, badly. Puppy love inside! R&R!

**OoO**

**Under Our Sakura Tree**

**xIshaxx**

[They're both 7 years old (Mikan & Natsume)]

Once upon a time in Nagoya, Japan, there was a boy who claimed the Sakura Tree in their village park his, and his only and there was also a girl who also claimed the Sakura Tree hers, and hers only. They would bicker a lot with each other because of the tree, stating that '_the tree is mine!'_ but they would end up playing together under it anyways. '_Funny_' their parents thought.

Their parents were good friends with each other, seeing as they were neighbors. Sometimes they would accompany their children in the village park for them to play, but they found it weird that their kids would not dash for the playground with all the other children playing on swings and slides, but instead they would always dash straight for the Sakura Tree.

As the parents were talking with each other while sitting on a bench, not far from the Sakura Tree, the boy and girl were playing with their toys. Mikan was holding her chocolate colored bear and she can't seem to figure out what his toy was.

"Ne, Natsume, what's that?" the brunette pointed curiously to the item the boy was holding with curious eyes.

Natsume quickly reached out for her left pigtail and yanked them down and said, "It's a transformer and it's none of your business." Mikan managed to let out a little whimper and after that, Natsume let go.

"Hey!" the brunette said, "What was that for? That hurt!" She touched her pigtail and looked him straight in the eye, a scowl plastered on her face.

"I felt like doing it." Natsume said as they locked eyes with each other for a moment. Crimson and Hazel met and that made Mikan go nuts. She grabbed the transformer and put it behind her back with her eyes made into tiny slits. "I'm not giving this back to you." She quickly stood up and ran as fast as she can to the playground with the toy.

As she was running, Natsume easily caught up with her and tried to grab his toy. "Give it back!" he ordered. She hugged the toy closer to her body and stuck out her tongue to him.

That does it; Natsume was really pissed at this girl. You know the feeling of someone not giving back something to you that was really precious for you? It was a gift for his 6th birthday, and it was brand new! He loved the toy very much; he would not let anyone touch it besides himself, not even his bestfriend, Ruka.

They were still running and Natsume made another attempt of grabbing his toy from her, then finally, he did it and he quickly came to a halt. Mikan was surprised that he managed to get it from her and while she was trapped in her thoughts, she tripped over a rock and fell down on her knees. Unknown to Mikan, her skirt hiked up and revealed her polkadot printed panties.

He smirked at the sight of this. It was the first time he saw a girl's panties. He decided to play along. He placed himself beside her right and he kneeled down at her level, still smirking. "Are you okay, _polkadots?_" He held out his hand to help her up. Mikan gratefully took his hand and proceeded to dust her skirt and knees with her free hand, and luckily she wasn't injured. Mikan looked at him again, she didn't notice that their hands were still clasped together, and accused him, "You tripped me!" Her eyes narrowed into slits again.

"No I did not, _polkadots_." His smirk grew wider.

"What do you mean, you didn't? And what's with Polkadots?" She looked dumbstruck by this and waited for an answer from him. And when our hero's lips parted, he playfully said, "Panties."

"What?" Mikan frowned. "What are you talking about, Natsume?" She saw him smirk yet again and that's when things rolled into her mind. She was totally shocked and because of that ladies and gentlemen, her mouth hung wide open.

"You peeked under my skirt!" She accused him again.

"I did not." He said nonchalantly.

"You did! How could you know that _it_ was polkadots, huh?" The brunette was sure that she got him here. He better say sorry to her now, there was no way out! She let out a victory smile but then Natsume, being the smart kid he was, said "You showed them to me."

Mikan felt her ears heat up and Natsume's smirk widened yet again. "I did not! You peeked!" She showed him the best glare that she can manage.

"Did not." He replied playfully at her. Oh boy, he did love seeing her squirm like that.

"You did!"

"Did not." His eyes sparkled with more excitement as he saw her become uncomfortable with the topic that they were talking about. He smiled mentally, simply amused by her.

"DID!" Mikan screamed.

"Whatever, polkadots." He sighed then tightened his hand that was still remained clasped with hers, urging her to follow him. Mikan looked confused at him but she followed anyway. They walked, the Sakura Tree becoming smaller and smaller in view in every step that they were taking. It was a nice walk, thought Natsume, and finally he spotted the small ice cream store beside the swings.

"Ne, Natsume, we're going to buy ice cream?" Her eyes sparkled in delight when she saw him nod in her direction. She got trapped in her thoughts again, skimming over the different flavors of ice cream that was yummy, in her case.

When they arrived at the ice cream store, Natsume bought a strawberry flavored ice cream and Mikan bought the same. Natsume surprisingly had money with him and he paid for them both. Together, they peeled off the ice cream wrapper and proceeded on licking their treats. Natsume unconsciously held his hand out again for her and she gladly took it again. Unexpectedly, Crimson and Hazel met again. Because of that, Mikan let out a grin.

"Thanks Natsume!"

"Hn."

Natsume felt really good inside. He liked that smile a lot and he can't help but let out a small smile for her. As they walked outside the shop, our hero and heroine walked in the direction of their parents.

"Natsume?" Mikan looked up to him, still holding her ice cream cone.

"Hn?"

"Why did you buy strawberry ice cream? It's pink and girly." Mikan said. He was a bit surprised by what she said but he knew she had a point. Natsume rolled his eyes, "It's none of your business."

Mikan pouted but let this one slip anyway, she was too busy with her ice cream at the moment. As they were nearing their parents, Kaoru, Natsume's mom, looked in their direction and she smiled as she saw those two together, not bickering (what a relief!) and even holding hands! Kaoru called the attention of her husband, and Mikan's parents.

"Puppy love, huh?" Yuka said and smiled as well.

"Yeah." Kaoru said, agreeing with her.

Yuka waved her hand in the air and called out Mikan and Natsume's names. When Mikan saw this, she smiled, unclasped their hands, and quickly ran off to the direction of her mother, leaving Natsume behind.

Natsume's hand felt cold when her hand had gone. He terribly missed it, he wanted it back.

No.

He _needed_ it.

Badly.

Their parents allowed them to finish their ice cream first before going into the car to go home. After they finished the ice cream, they said their goodbyes and parted their ways. Mikan walked by her mother's side to their car.

She turned her head behind and caught Natsume staring at her. She smiled at him and waved.

"Bye, Natsume!" Her smile grew wider. Natsume waved back without saying anything and let out a small smile for her. "Let's play again under _our_ Sakura Tree tomorrow!" She shouted gingerly. He nodded and with a satisfied grin from her, he turned his back and she turned hers too.

He really can't have himself deny that he has feelings for her, because it was true.

Yes, Natsume has feelings for a girl who has bad taste in underwear.

**End.**

**Author's Note: **Oh, c'mon guys. They're still kids. Don't hate me if I didn't put a kissing scene. That'd be inappropriate, for now. Anyways, what do you guys think? 8D You see that review button below? I'd tap that! Thank you! ^ ^ I think puppy love is cute. I'm sorry if Natsume's a bit OOC. OTL don't hate me. T_T

5/3/12


End file.
